Look At the Stars
by WoodlandGirl
Summary: When trapped in a fixed orbit around an unknown planet, the crew of the USS Enterprise must fight for their freedom. Although fatalities may be inevitable, this time, their Captain would not be one of them. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1: How They Shine for You

When I was young my mother would always call me inside before night swept us up in its blanket. At first I thought nothing of it. I was too distracted by the dust floating through a beam of light...the smell of peach cobbler drifting from the kitchen...the itchy splinter caught under my palm.

As I grew older, ducking under wooden gates became climbing barbedwire fences, and my voice dropped to an unearthly octave, I became more and more aware of my mothers actions. She would never come outside with me to gaze at the stars above. She was always too tired or too chilled to bear the cold air. Never leaving the house after night fall.

I think it frightened her.

Up above, there was so much life. Millions of galaxies, stars, planets, and beings yet to be discovered. So many adventures waiting for me. The cosmos were so small that I could block them with my hand. So many blips in time, just a sparkle in the vast space. Light that had just reached my eyes had already occured thousands of years ago.

My mother remained in the house. Our subtely decorated walls and simple possesions calmed her. To my mother the stars were the candles of my father's vigil. Space was my father's grave, his body claimed by the very adventure I craved.

I remember on her birthday one year, I took her into my bedroom. We were greeted by a crudelly made blanket fort, that snuggly held us just as the darkness did. I held her hand while I felt under my bed for my masterpiece: a large box poked full of holes of various shapes and sizes. I then placed the box of our heads and lit the light above us to a mere five percent. What greeted her was a galaxy of stars shining through brightly. I whispered to her " now you can gaze at the stars, without ever leaving the house"

My mother just held me and cried.

I woke up the next morning to her smiling face. There was more life in her smile then I'd ever seen in a long time.

Kirk recalled these childhood memories as he searched for the stars above him. He searched and searched, but all he could see was black. Fogginess swarmed his mind, ensuring that his thoughts blurred from one to the other. Consciousness left him as he sank deeper and deeper into the dark.

-Kirk's eyes snapped open. A surge of adrenaline shot through him as he became more aware of his surroundings. Gasping, he felt a searing pain in his left side. Daring to look down was a big mistake. The mess of flesh and bone displayed before him caused a wave of nausea so intense that the edges of his vision blackened. Forced to lie down once more until his head cleared and stomach contents stayed right where they were, Kirk tried to remember…

"SHIT…"

The past events suddenly rushed into his mind. The escape… the cracking ice…falling further and further… Bones shouting his name…the beast's tentacles wrapped tightly around his leg, and then a bone chilling cold surrounding him. Trapped in his icy tomb.


	2. Chapter 2: Everything You Do

Chapter 2:

"Five years in space…" McCoy muttered "Five whole years"…

"C'mon Bones it's been 6 months and you're still not you the least bit excited?" Jim laughed as he put McCoy into a headlock carrying him towards the bridge.

"Maybe you'll discover a new herb that'll fix your chronic bitchiness"

McCoy growled in protest, ducking Jim's headlock and giving the captain a playful punch in the gut, before heading to med bay.

"Captain on the Bridge!"

"Good day Captain"

Spock stood formally awaiting Jim's arrival. To the outside observer it would appear that the cold and calculating Vulcan remained as frigid as he did when Kirk and he had first made acquaintance.

Except for Jim. No, Jim could see it, the way Spock held eye contact and the slight bend of his shoulders. There was respect, there was eagerness, and most of all there was a kindling friendship burning brightly inside him.

"Sir, all systems seem to be functioning normally, save the transporter that was damaged on our last mission. Mr. Scott estimates it will be fully functioning by the end of the week". Spock's ear twitched with a slight annoyance at his latest statement.

"Oh jeez Spock, tell me your not still fixed on that minor mishap." Nobody was injured and Scotty said he'll have it fixed soon!"

"Captain you seem to be forgetting your broken ankle and complete disregard for my advice when dealing with the planets inhabitants. However…though your actions risky, in hindsight I can detect some sort of logic connecting your course of action. Even still —"Alright then lets move on"

Spock's brow furrowed slightly, but quickly returned to its already menacing downward angle.

"Captain a planet has been detected unknown to any data base we have researched. The planets current temperature has been recorded at -63 degrees Celsius. Whether or not a species exists is yet to be determined. I suggest that we form a landing party after Mr. Scott corrects the broken transporter pad, and in the current time frame train those selected for the mission at hand."

"Sounds like a plan. The landing party will consist of Bones, Uhura, myself, and two men of your choosing"

"Captain, considering the planets extreme weather conditions, would it not be wise for our chief of medicine to remain on board in case the future becomes less then favorable?"

Before Jim could counter Spock's inquisition McCoy came over gripping Jim tightly on the shoulder.

"OH NO. I am getting off this damn ship no matter what. I've been on this death trap for longer then a slow cooked turkey. The med team is perfectly capable of handling any injury related to cold environments, as is required in their training. When do we leave?"

McCoy's jaw was set and brow sewn so tight its stitching was forming deep wrinkles into his forehead.

"Can't argue with that, Jim lit up a smug grin. We leave as soon as Mr. Scott can fix the transport pad".

Kirk slept soundly in his courters that night. After Kirk had escaped his duet with death a year and a half prior, he had found that sleeping came to him easily. He had faced death and come back. Although the likelihood of that occurring again was almost impossible, there was a comfort in that he'd experienced it before. Falling asleep was simple knowing that you would open your eyes up the next morning. Tonight however, Kirk did not awaken to his skull pounding alarm clock, but instead at the pinging coming from his door.

Groggily, Kirk clicked the door open. Before Kirk could acknowledge his presence, Spock went straight to the point.

"Captain, I am sorry to wake you so early in the morning, but news has been brought to my attention that is important for you to hear"

"Jesus, it's like 3 am Spock, it couldn't wait until morning…?"

"Captain it is regarding the ship. Previously we had been orbiting the unknown planet, but now it seems we are frozen in one place. I would not have awoken you sir, but engineering has reported that out engines are at full capacity and we are still unable to resume orbit or change course.

Jim pondered the information thoughtfully.

"There's more sir, it seems that what is holding us in place is coming from the planet itself. It is nothing I have ever seen before Captain, nor any technology I know of"

Spock noted the Captain's eyes moving back and fourth, carefully evaluating the situation until his observation was broken by—

"Okay. Gather the landing crew in the transporter room in 15 minutes, brief them on the situation at hand. Beam them down first, then I'll come after motivating Mr. Scott to hurry up his ass and get the last transporter fixed. It should only take a few minutes. I'm sure my lack of sleep will help my tone…"

"Yes Captain"

"Our mission is to beam down to the planet and discover what is preventing both our orbit and ability to change direction. If it appears that a more drastic course of action is necessary, we will beam back to the ship and begin a new strategy"

" Will you be joining us on our little vacation?" Bones asked noting Spock's weatherproof clothing

"Yes, myself as well as Ensign Chekov have been added to the mission"

"Aye vill do my best sor! Is ze Keptin coming as vell?"

"He will be beaming down minutes after us due to the broken transporter pad.

Mr. Scott, if you would please beam us down"

Scotty lifted a thumbs up before the members of the crew transported to the frozen wasteland.

"Scotty! You weren't in engineering" Kirk came jogging down the hallway towards the transporter room.

" Yus Captain, but I was required here to beam down the landin team"

"…Well where's Spock then?"

"He beamed down with 'em Sur, wazn't he apart of the team?

Kirk felt a headache sowing its seeds into his skull.

" *Sigh* Well I guess now he is… Anyway, Scotty, I need this transporter pad fixed immediately."

"But Sur, I'm gonna need a wee bit longer then immediately"

"—I understand that it'll be difficult, but we need this pad fixed in case of an emergency on the surface. We don't know what's down there. Anything capable of locking our ship in space is not to be messed with lightly."

"Weel, I guess I could whip up a temporary solution, but she wouldn't last long. It would require a complete synchronization with the other pads."

"I knew you could do it. Now beam me down so I can give Spock a lecture on following orders…."

Kirk felt the icy crunch under his boots upon his arrival. The scene was straight out of his memory of Delta Vega, but with harsher winds and thousands of caves carved into the mountains of ice surrounding him.

"Captain, our landing party is complete and ready for your instruction."

Kirk swung around towards his crew, huddled together closer then usual.

"Now you want to follow instructions? I said pick to pick two crew members for this mission Spock, not including yourself"

"Sir, you did not specify that the crew members had to be other then myself. I considered the options and determined I would be best to accompany you. Sulu is acting Captain until your return"

"You know what I'm not in the mood to argue, lets just continue with the mission"

Kirk started walking towards one of the caves with a walking gate a little more forceful then usual.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bones swore he saw a sneaky smile appear on Spock's face for a moment. He had to admit it, the pointy-eared bastard new just how to tick Jim off…and it was pretty damn funny to watch.


	3. Chapter 3: It Was All Yellow

Jim and his crew steadily marched through the freezing cold towards the nearest cave.

"Everyone stay focused and stick together"

Kirk's eyes told his crew he was dead serious. Usually, a sparkle was present. Kirk's playful, carefree way of acting was missing. His eyes were as harsh and cold as their surroundings; darting around like the ever-changing wind.

He had a bad feeling about this….

After several hours of walking in silence, a high-pitched yelp interrupted the mood.

Kirk spun around quickly to see Chekov silently cursing in Russian while simultaneously rubbing his behind.

"Aye am surry Keptin. Ze ice vuz more slippery zen I enticipated"

"No, we should take a break, we've been walking for ours without a change in scenery. Lieutenant Uhura, how you holding up"

Spock looked over to Nyota. Her arms wrapped tightly around her and lips slightly quivering, it was obvious she was freezing, though she tried her best to hide it.

"I'm fine, thank you Cap-"

Uhura stopped mid sentence as she stared at where Chekov sat beside her

"Captain, come look at this."

Wiping away the powder snow with her hands, it was clear that a carving was present.

Kirk stood over the symbol. Two hands gingerly holding a skull was shown. Surrounding the hands was outstretching vines, each connecting to various caves bordering the carving.

As Uhura wiped away more powder, symbols became visible.

"Can you read it?"

"Sir, this language is thousands of years old. It's only present in books as a root for most dialects. It's extinct….or at least it was. I am familiar with some of the characters, but not enough to read the passage.

"What can you distinguish?"

"Well….from this carving I recognize two symbols. This one here is similar to a dialect of Tarmarian, meaning death….but with this character placed beside it... it's more complex. It is not describing death as a final period in time but as a life force that lives on without a body, similar to ones spirit."

"Death and spirits, just fantastic…so much for a fun vacation."

Bones muttered under his breath followed by a string of assumed curse words only audible to Spock's ears.

"Lets keep moving. We can only be getting closer."

As if on cue, as soon as the party rounded a sharp corner a hundred yards from their resting place the cave opened up into a huge cavern.

"Damn…."

Bones was the only one to speak, as the rest of the group's eyes were fixated on the monstrous ice statue in front of them.

The cavern split into two passageways, each blocked by huge slabs of ice. The area was well lit by the multiple moons shining through the skylight above them.

In the middle of each blocked path was a statue of what looked very similar to a human, save the fact that she had horns growing out of her head coming up towards a meeting point at the top. In the middle of her horns was a stone. Although light came in from above, the stone was giving off its own glow, a yellow light clearly visible around it. If not for the ice woman's gaping mouth from which yellow tinted water flowed freely into a pool surrounding her, she would seem pleasant. It was a slight up curl to her lips that was disturbing, a hidden smile ready to turn into a toothy grin. Her outstretched arms were held out to each path as if mocking them to decide their fate.

Above each blocked passage was another stone, these being much smaller. They however, gave off no light at all.

"We don't know what we're dealing with here people, stay alert. Uhura can you decipher any of the words inscribed in these doors?"

Uhura moved towards the doors, carefully studying them for any distinguishable symbols.

"I can only understand one symbol on each door sir. The left door: Blood. And the right door: Force. The only other difference between the two is this grate below the left one."

Uhura began to trace the symbols of the left door with her hand while the rest of the crew walked towards her.

The ice remained solid as she firmly pressed her finger into its crevices, until a sharp click was heard as the ice shifted under her touch.

Kirk quickly pushed Uhura hard to the ground as a sharp hiss of air was heard from the statues direction.

"KIRK! "

Bones and Spock ran towards Kirk, but before they could reach his curled up position on the floor, the ground began to shake beneath him.

As the blood gushed out of the ice spear sticking out of both sides of Kirk's chest, it filled the grate below him. The stone above the Ice Woman's head turned blood red while the water flowing from her mouth took on the same stomach turning shade of Kirk's wound.

The ground shook violently knocking the uninjured crew to the ground. A scraping sound could be heard as the left door slid open. Ice shards began to rain down on them, making a fetal position the best course of action to avoid being cut as much as possible.

As soon as the shaking stopped, Bones and Spock quickly jumped to there feet frantically searching for their fallen Captain. All that was left was a trail of blood left by Kirk's dragged body to the now closed door.

Uhura sat holding her shoulder not to far away taking uneven breaths, the wind clearly knocked out of her.

The crystal remained its sickening color but the door refused to budge no matter how many times Bones slammed his angry fists into it.

"Doctor! It seems we have been separated from the Captain and our way of getting to him is impossible to penetrate." Spock's usually rhythmic way of speaking was much faster then usual.

"GOD DAMMIT THEN HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET TO KIRK?"

Spock's eyes shifted to the other door.

"By force."


	4. Chapter 4: I Came Along

"…force? Goddammit I already tried that, the door won't budge." McCoy shifted restlessly, his hand clenching and unclenching as he paced around the cavern.

"Yes Doctor. If you remember earlier, Uhura noted that one door specified blood, and the other door specified force."

"Surry sur, but vy not cut our selves very slightly to enter ze same door az ze Keptin?"

"It would seem that the door is calculated to open only when water is thoroughly saturated with blood, an amount only possible from the wound our Captain received. We cannot afford anymore possible casualties on our mission."

Spock sped quickly through the word _possibly_, a possibility he had to acknowledge, but was not ready to accept.

"Set phasers to kill."

Gathering behind a body of ice, the crew aimed their phasers directly at the door.

"Now!"

The beams hit the doors with an explosion of light and fury. A cloud of powder gathered in the cavern preventing any visibility. As the powder began to settle Uhura walked carefully to the door.

"…Spock….nothing happened."

Spock furrowed his brow as he considered the possibilities for their failed attempt. Their phasers would create the most amount of damage out of anything in the cavern….unless…

"Uhura! Can you feel anything along the door?"

Uhura felt along the doors crevices until another sharp click could be heard.

Spock, weary of yet another attack stood firmly in front of her.

A loud rumbling could be heard drawing their attention to the palm of the ice woman's right hand.

A cube of sorts appeared about the size of a child's toy.

Chekov stepped towards her palm and grabbed the cube with his slightly shaking hand. Completely underestimating the weight of the object, it escaped his hold, falling to the floor with a hard thunk.

The cubes center began to glow a deep red, getting hotter and hotter. As it began to steam a loud popping could be heard. Chekov stood firmly, mesmerized by the glowing sparks that began to leave the cube.

"Chekov get out of there!"

Bones shouted just in time for Chekov to race to the back of the cavern. Nothing could prepare them for the explosion that would follow.

The cube released energy so powerful that the wave of force it created pinned the crewmembers against the opposing wall. A fierce cold current ran through their veins and spread through their body. Paralyzed by the freezing sensation the crew felt a loneliness so intense tears began to run down their cheeks, freezing as soon as they touched the frigid air. It was as if all sorrow in the world swarmed inside them and disappeared just as quickly.

"JESUS What was that!"

They exchanged worried glances, making sure that they did not experience the feeling alone. Upon eye contact it was clear that none of them ever wanted to go through that again. The stunning silence was broken by a sharp snap in the direction of the door.

The product was a hairline crack forming. It moved rapidly, slicing along the ridges of the slab and melting the ice as the heat from the explosion infiltrated its crevices. The stone above the door turned a bright green as the cracking stopped and the passageway became clear.

"It appears to be progress. We need to hurry. There is no telling what condition Jim is in at this point in time."

Kirk heard the spear before he saw it. A sharp click followed by the sound of air being sliced too quickly for comfort. A fierce pain erupted from his side. Kirk looked down to see the blade sticking out from his rip cage. The last thing he could distinguish was Spock's worried eyes meeting his before the world turned black.

Kirk opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings, immediately searching for an escape route as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

He was in a small room clearly carved from ice. Even so, Kirk felt strangely warm. Looking down at his simple cot, a series of small stones lined the bed, glowing slightly at their core.

Gingerly, Kirk reached down to the site of his wound.

"You will not see nor feel what you are searching for"

The words that broke the silence were nothing like Kirk had ever heard before. Each word was like its own individual song. It was a voice so sweet that Kirk would ask thousands of questions just to hear the sweet tone.

"….what?"

Kirk hazily looked up towards the source of the song-like voice.

The figure was that of a woman, but with no defining anatomy, a simple outline. Kirk could not pinpoint why he knew it was a female. Something about her presence was warm and words smooth. When she spoke, a flow of cool air left her lips, and her eyes burned a bright yellow. When she turned, they shimmered slightly, adjusting their brightness with each eye movement.

"Your wounds are healed. We have amazing capabilities here."

Kirk could only look up at the figure with awe.

"You are very fortunate. Usually, one like yourself would not be kept alive….if not for your blood."

"…..my blood?"

"Yes" She laughed with a high-pitched giggle. "You are very different then what we have seen in the past. Your cells regenerate much faster then out previous visitors. My superiors will be pleased that you have left your dark space"

" Dark space?"

"You have been without the light for the past three hours."

"So…I was unconscious?"

"Yes…unconscious" Her smile became slightly unnerving, similar to that of the ice woman in the cavern.

"Then could you please tell me what's going on here? Like why my ship is unable to leave this planets orbit? Or why my communicators gone? Kirk could feel the absence of its shape in his back pocket.

Or maybe, if you would be so kind, explain to me why my bodies insides were just made into sashimi?"

"All in good time Captain. We have been expecting you for some time now, and we are so glad that you are finally with us."

She paused to observe Kirk up and down, her eyes shimmering more so then usual.

"I will be back within the hour to see how you have readjusted." She smiled at Kirk and then disappeared around the corner adjacent to Kirk's bed.

Kirk immediately tried to follow. Quietly, he reached the corner of his room only to find that it led to a wall with note attached. In very neatly written shimmery inc, it read "Please rest".

"Shit…"

With a sigh, Kirk realized the only thing to do would be to wait for the woman's return, and think about finding his crew. Kirk moved to his cot, his eyes drifting towards his ceiling. His mind felt sluggish and fatigue swept over his consciousness. Unfortunately the last thing Kirk saw was a pair of yellow-glowing eyes staring down at him. Just below them, was that wicked toothy grin.


	5. Chapter 5: I Wrote a Song for You

Chapter 5

The crew filed into the door. As soon as the whole party made its way through, a curtain of water ran down the doorframe. A current of cool air filed into the passageway, freezing their entrance shut.

Bones turned around and messaged the bridge of his nose.

"Well great, now we don't have a Captain and an exit…"

"Everyone. Set your phasers to stun. We must first learn what we are dealing with before deciding whether or not to attack. It could be that these life forms have never made contact with The Federation."

The crew walked on. The walls surrounding them narrowed slightly causing their formation to become a tight single file line. Spock took the head of the line, followed by Uhura, Chekov, and McCoy muttering at the back.

Spock held up his hand to halt the line, and adjusted to a crouching position. Turning slightly he motioned to his ear, encouraging the crew to listen carefully. Straining their ears to match Spock's enhanced senses, a slight whispery tone could be heard. Similar to seaweed swaying back and forth with the tides, the whispers would crescendo and decrescendo back and forth.

"Vat is it?" Trying to be as quiet as possible Chekov looked at their surroundings trying to pinpoint the sounds that seemed to surround them.

As if on cue the walls glowed ever so slightly as orb-like lights began to drip from the ceiling and float towards the crew.

Chekov, as and orb came very close to his face, tried to push it away from him, but his hand passed through it effortlessly.

"Vat do aye do?" Chekov's voice sounded concerned as he looked towards Spock for guidance.

Before Spock could respond the orb turned a bright golden yellow as it passed through the Chekov's forehead and did not exit the other side.

Chekov stared at the rest of the crew, and his eyes grew larger and larger.

Just around his pupil a ring of gold matching that of the orb appeared.

Bones moved closer and grabbed hold of Chekov's shoulder.

"Are you okay? Can you hear—

Bones concerns were interrupted by Chekov's screams: a pitch so high that they had to cover their ears.

"SHIT WHAT HAPPENED" Bones tried to yell over the noise while holding firmly onto Chekov.

Ending as quickly as it started, Chekov's eyes filled with tears and the golden ring faded. He looked once more at the crew, a deep sorrow present in his facial features.

"Keptin…"

It was a whisper so quiet that it was almost only distinguishable on his lips. Chekov then fell hard to the ground, his eyes still open.

Three more orbs swarmed to each crewmember with such speed they were helpless against their infiltration.

In a chorus of anguish each member followed the same routine that Chekov had demonstrated and each fell just as hard…. Except for Spock.

No, Spock remained conscious for seconds longer. As others minds were taken by the darkness of unconsciousness, Spock's last memory was that of a bright blinding light.

-Star Trek-

Taking their prisoners to cells, the life forms talked to each other. Speaking only in song, they discussed the prisoners and their affiliation with the ship they were keeping in orbit. They talked with excitement of their new sources of life energy and how curious they were about the emotions they could devour from them. The discussion although hours long and thoughtful, occurred only over three minutes, the same length it took them to secure each prisoner in their small uncomfortable cell.

They arranged the bodies in a manner so that each one was secured to one of the four walls. The room had no windows or doors, just a ceiling that was partially lit by orbs of different color and size drifting in the space above them. The orbs would collide with one another to form colors so vibrant that they would only be visible for a second before they separated once more and returned to their original glow.

They collided with the walls as well. Each time the hit the ceiling above them they would create a sound wave pattern similar to that of ripples caused by throwing a stone into a still body of water. With each collision a whisper could be heard…but only the faintest of whispers.

Spock jolted awake

His breaths were rapid and shallow. Spock peered around the room and with his severely blood shot eyes he studied each of his friends chests for rhythmic breaths, lingering longer on Uhura.

"All alive" Spock looked up, relieved that he had not failed his comrades.

The orbs glistened above him, and Spock automatically tightened his muscles as one came towards him. The orb only bounced back up, hitting an invisible wall above him.

After watching several more orbs repeat this pattern Spock sighed, it seemed their previous experience was not to be repeated immediately.

A small cry was heard from the wall parallel from him. Uhura woke as abruptly and suddenly as Spock had and her reddened eyes darted around the room landing quickly on Spocks.

"Spock" Uhura's voice was scratchy and worn, as if she had been crying for hours at a time.

Spock and Uhura held each others glances steadily, communicated their worries in their minds and holding their fears in their hearts.

Chekov was the next to stir.

"oomph dat waz most unpleasant sur, I am surry to have abandoned ze mission"

Chekov opened his eyes slightly

"Vat….ver are ve, vat happened?!"

"After you fell to unconsciousness, we too experienced the same fate. Under these circumstances you have no reason to apologize Ensign"

"Am I ze last von to vake up?"

"No. Lieutenant Commander McCoy has yet to wake."

The crew remained silent. Occasionally their eyes would drift to Spock in search of some guidance.

Spock thought hard. Their probability of escaping their cell seemed null, seeing as how there were no windows, doors, or transporting devices visible. Communicators and phasers had been removed from their belts.

"Spock!"

Uhura looked down to the middle of floor where it began to pulse slightly. A flash of bright light appeared, momentarily blinding everyone. As their eyes adjusted to the room once more, they could see the figure standing before them.

It walked with long strides towards McCoy. The hand gingerly held McCoy's face up.

"Ah, so he is the last to return from the dark space. Mmm yes, it seems you dear Doctor McCoy, or should I call him….Bones? …was very close to your beloved Captain. Ah yes you should be very pleased you are partially Vulcan, Acting Captain Spock, or you as well would be in as much pain as your suffering doctor."

"Should I help him see the light?"

The figure put its fingers over McCoy's eyes and whispered in a language indecipherable to Uhura's ears.

Bones body thrashed violently and his eyes shot open as he gasped for air.

"Doctor! Are you alright?"

Bones stared at Spock with such helplessness that Spock had a difficult time maintaining eye contact.

Bones attempted to speak, but all that came out was a painful scratchy tone.

"You require water"

The figure held up its hands and waved them in a conductor like fashion.

Small droplets of water gathered in the air space around them. They came together to form larger drops until a puddle floated in front of each of their mouths.

"Please…drink"

The crew hesitantly opened their mouths, allowing the stream of water to enter from the air.

McCoy coughed again as he tried to formulate a word.

"Ji…."

The figure smiled slightly at McCoy

"Jim….."

McCoy took bigger gulps of air in to his lungs and suddenly snapped his head up towards the bright figure.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO JIM!"

As if it took all his energy, McCoy slumped slightly after his outburst but never stopped staring into the figures golden eyes.

The figure smiled.

"Let me explain."

"We have had guests of your species for many generations."

The figures voice filled the heads of each crew member, a personal song for each of them to hear.

"We are the Lumigia. A species that has existed for as long as any record has. Your friends outburst is most likely what you are most curious about, so I shall inform you of your Captain. Captain James Tiberius Kirk is special, he chose the left path."

"HE DIDN'T CHOOSE ANYTHING. YOU DECIDED TO SHISKABOB HIM!"

"Jim has a an energy force like none we have ever seen before. The amount of pain one man can withstand is truly remarkable. We Lumigia live off of emotion. Humans have the broadest spectrum of emotions of any species. Emotion comes in many varieties, as you know. Happiness. Jealousy. Anger. Like you have a favorite food, we have a favorite emotion. It is not often that we have guests such as your selves, so we focus on the one emotion that feeds us the longest. ….Sadness"

So, naturally, when your ship was detected in our lunar system, we had to refill our supply.

"Okay, well did you finish the damn process? Cuz what we just experienced was a whole load of fun."

"Well, yes. Everyone has had his or her extraction. Would you like to seem them? "

The figure nodded to the ceiling.

They will last us at least five years in your time.

The orbs of light bounced above them, pulsating with each of their speeding heart rates.

"The purer an emotion, the longer it will last us. That's the only flaw with extracting from humans. You can change from bliss to sorrow in a beat of your heart."

"That is where your dear captain comes into play. To invoke the purest of sorrow within you, we had to get you to react."

"If you have done anything to harm our Captain, the United Federation of Planets will—

"We play no part in your federation"

With that statement the musical tone of the figure changed into a much darker verse.

"To remain playing no part in our federation, I suggest you let our Captain and crew leave this planet."

Spock's eyes were notably darker, his brow furrowed, and his eye contact direct.

I'm afraid that is going to be a difficult request to fulfill. You see… your Captain is serving us far to well.

A silence fell so quiet, that the whispering orbs formed an audible orchestra of sorrow.

One name was held in everyone's minds as all their orbs collided together.

"Kirk…"


End file.
